donaldducknlfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Donald Duck(personage)
DONALD DUCK Driftige ouders Donald is de zoon van Woerd "Snater" Duck en Hortensia Duck. Het driftige karakter heeft Donald niet van een vreemde. Zijn ouders konden er ook wat van. Het was dan ook absoluut geen liefde op het eerste gezicht toen Woerd en Hortensia elkaar ontmoetten. Ze kregen twee kinderen, Donald en zijn tweelingzus Dumbella, de moeder van Kwik, Kwek en Kwak. ei Wise Little Hen Donalds eerste verschijning De officiële geboortedag van Donald Duck is 9 juni 1934, want op die dag was hij voor het eerst te zien in het Disney-filmpje The Wise Little Hen in de serie Silly Symphonies. Dit waren korte tekenfilmpjes, waarin muziek het belangrijkste onderdeel vormde. In deze tekenfilm probeert een kip hulp te krijgen bij het oogsten van haar maïs. Haar buren zien al dat werk echter niet zo zitten en doen net of ze enorme buikpijn hebben. Eén van deze buren is de kwakende eend Donald Duck. Hij woont op een woonboot, en daarom draagt hij een matrozenpakje. Donald speelt in The Wise Little Hen nog maar een bescheiden bijrol. Zijn enige tekst luidt: "Who? Me? Oh, no, I've got a bellyache!" ("Wie? Ik? Oh, nee, ik heb buikpijn!"). Orphan's Benefit Die woede en dat malle gekwaak maakten zo'n indruk op de mensen die het filmpje in de bioscoop zagen, dat de studio van Walt Disney een heleboel brieven ontving. Of die luidruchtige eend niet vaker in de tekenfilms kon meespelen! Daarom kreeg Donald al gauw een rol in de tekenfilmpjes van Mickey Mouse. De eerste hiervan was Orphan’s Benefit. In deze film geven Donald Duck en Mickey Mouse een liefdadigheidsvoorstelling voor weeskinderen. Die vinden het optreden niet veel voorstellen en ze proberen het dan ook op allerlei manieren te laten mislukken. Dat lukt ze goed, want Donald windt zich voortdurend op en gaat vreselijk tekeer. Orphan's Benefit Clarence Nash Donalds stem Wie wel eens een tekenfilmpje van Donald Duck heeft gezien, kent natuurlijk ook die malle schorre eendenstem! Die werd ingesproken door een meneer die Clarence Nash heette. Hij kwaakte jarenlang in wel meer dan honderd tekenfilms. Clarence woonde toen hij klein was op een boerderij en hij deed graag de geluiden van alle dieren daar na. Later werd hij melkbezorger en tijdens zijn werk vermaakte hij de kinderen op straat door dieren te imiteren. Op een dag trad hij zelfs op in een radioprogramma. Dat had grote gevolgen, want Walt Disney hoorde de opvallende stem van Nash. Hij was zo onder de indruk, dat hij meteen contact zocht met Clarence. "We maken een tekenfilm en we hebben iemand nodig die goed een eend kan nadoen!" zei Walt. "Kun jij dat?" En of Clarence Nash dat kon en hij werd onmiddellijk aangenomen. Hiernaast zie je een foto van Walt Disney met Clarence Nash. Mr. Duck Steps Out Eigen tekenfilms Na een aantal tekenfilms samen met Mickey, Goofy en Pluto, kreeg Donald in 1937 zijn eigen tekenfilmreeks. In zijn allereerste film, Don Donald, ontmoet hij Donna Duck, een meisje dat erg veel lijkt op Katrien. Donna blijk net zo'n stormachtig humeur te hebben als Donald en het wordt niks tussen de twee. In 1938 komen Kwik, Kwek en Kwak bij Donald logeren en zijn daarna nooit meer vertrokken. Katrien laat zich in 1940 voor het eerst zien in de tekenfilm Mr. Duck Steps Out. Het is meteen al duidelijk dat het ogenschijnlijke lieve eendje Donald heel goed om haar vinger weet te winden. Donald is razend populair bij het publiek en het is dan ook geen verrassing dat er meer dan 170 films met hem zijn gemaakt. strips Krantenstrips In 1935 was Donald al te zien in een aantal Mickey-strips die in de weekendbijlages van Amerikaanse kranten stonden. Zijn eigen strip kreeg hij een jaar later. Dit waren korte verhaaltjes van een pagina lang, waarin Donald allerlei kattenkwaad uithaalde. De tekenaar van deze pagina's was Al Taliaferro, die vanaf 1938 in samenwerking met schrijver Bob Karp ook een dagelijkse krantenstrip met Donald ging tekenen. Taliaferro en Karp hielden dit meer dan 30 jaar vol. Je kunt deze oude krantenstripjes nog regelmatig terugvinden in de rubriek "een weekje" in mijn weekblad! krantenstrip Carl Barks Donald als avonturier In de jaren '40 werden in Amerika de zogenaamde comics (kleine stripboekjes op goedkoop papier) populair. In deze uitgaven verschenen langere avonturen van Donald en de andere Disney figuren. De verhalen werden (en worden natuurlijk nog steeds) door verschillende tekenaars gemaakt. De beste daarvan was Carl Barks. Hij bedacht Duckstad, oom Dagobert met al zijn vijanden, Willie Wortel, Guus Geluk en nog vele andere bewoners van Duckstad. Hij maakte van Donald Duck een wereldberoemde eend. Daarom werd hij ook wel de 'Duckman' genoemd. Tussen 1942 en 1966 maakte hij ruim 6000 strippagina's van uitzonderlijk hoge kwaliteit. Barks is in 2000 op 99-jarige leeftijd overleden. Zijn verhalen zijn ondertussen bijna allemaal gebundeld in de albumreeks De beste verhalen van Donald Duck. avonturier Donald door de jaren heen... Donald is in de loop der jaren behoorlijk van uiterlijk veranderd. Van de versie uit The Wise Little Hen, met lange snavel en handen die nog op veren lijken, tot de versie die je nu in zijn strips tegenkomt. Ook zijn karakter maakt een metamorfose door. In de eerste tekenfilmpjes kon het publiek goed zien wat voor een rare vogel die eend was. Driftig, opschepperig, lawaaiig, knorrig, onredelijk, onverstandig en soms een beetje gemeen. Dat klinkt allemaal heel negatief, maar het leuke is dat zoiets ook heel grappig kan zijn! En eigenlijk, diep in zijn hart, was die brombeer van een eend toch wel een goeierd! Het werd al gauw duidelijk dat Donald, ondanks zijn gemopper, toch een vriendelijk en eerlijk karakter had! evolutie In de strips werd Donald naast de eeuwige pechvogel erg zorgzaam voor zijn neefjes en ging vaak met hen op reis. Carl Barks gaf hem de reputatie van de man met twaalf ambachten, dertien ongelukken. Hij houdt geen enkel baantje en elke poging eindigt in een mislukking. Kwik, Kwek en Kwak blijven hun apenstreken houden, maar hebben ook hun bravere momenten wanneer ze als Woudlopers avonturen beleefden. Met de komst van oom Dagobert in het leven van de Ducks, gaan ze ook vaker op reis. Naast de eeuwige pechvogel werd Donald een avonturier, soms tegen wil en dank. Donald Duck als superheld In ons land is Donald vooral bekend als de eend die eeuwig pech heeft. In Italië maakt men tegenwoordig veel verhalen waar hij als superheld optreedt: Superdonald. In deze verhalen is hij een superheld die het vooral opneemt tegen alle schurken in Duckstad, zoals de Zware Jongens en Rockerduck. Deze avonturen kun je teruglezen in de Donald Duck Pockets. In 1996 start Italië met een nieuwe serie. Deze avonturen spelen zich af in 2020, waarin Donald wordt bijgestaan door de pratende computer Één. Zijn vijanden komen vaak van andere planeten en zijn een stuk gevaarlijker dan de Duckstadse schurken. Je kunt deze verhalen lezen in de reeks "Duckpower". Super Donald Bron: Donaldduck.nl/duckipedia Categorie:Personages Categorie:Eenden Categorie:Protagonisten